Conventionally, as a method of manufacturing a laminated rotor core by resin sealing a permanent magnet to fix it in a laminated body, a method described in Patent Literature 1 is known, for example. In the method of Patent Literature 1, first, core sheets having a plurality of through-holes formed therein are manufactured by pressing. The core sheets are then laminated and interlocked by a fixing method such as caulking or welding to form the laminated body having a plurality of magnet insertion holes formed by connecting the through-holes. Next, a permanent magnet is inserted in each magnet insertion hole of the laminated body, liquid resin material is injected in a resin injection portion formed between the magnet insertion hole and the inserted permanent magnet, and then the resin material is cured to fix the permanent magnet in the magnet insertion hole. That is how the laminated rotor core is manufactured.